The invention relates to a paper transportation device for printers which use reel paper and which have a motor-driven platen and a paper pressure roller which contacts the platen and can be swung away from it.
German Pat. No. 3,014,340 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,521) discloses a device for applying pressure to and lifting a paper transportation shaft in paper feeding apparatus. A locking device serves to pivot the paper transportation shaft, which is mounted on one side, away from the platen for the transportation of peripherally perforated paper. When non-perforated sheet or reel paper is used, the transportation shaft, together with the single paper transportation roller applied thereto, are moved into contact with the platen.
In order for the platen and the paper transportation roller to cooperate in slip-free fashion, the paper transportation roller and the platen are operated at the same peripheral speed.
If a paper transportation device of this kind were operated using multi-layer reel paper, the identical peripheral speed of the paper pressure roller and the platen would give rise to dislocations between the various layers of the multi-layer paper. Futhermore, in paper transportation devices of this type additional guide means are required near the paper guide to faciliate accurate insertion and adjustment of the non-perforated paper.